


Beach Birthday

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [14]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding and Taruto sneak away at her birthday party.





	Beach Birthday

For Pudding's birthday, she and her friends and family spent the day at the beach, and they had a lot of fun together with a lot of festivities and games. Among these, there was a watermelon eating contest, something that she suggested. Usually, no one would agree to go toe to toe with her in something like that, seeing as she always managed to put away more than anyone else, but since it was her birthday, her friends begrudgingly agreed.

Of course, as predicted, she won the contest, managing to eat two whole watermelons by herself. After that, they moved on to other things, but it wasn't long before the watermelon began to hit her bladder. Soon enough, she could feel the pressure growing beyond what was comfortable, and whenever she was sure that no one was looking, she would fidget or squirm, trying to take her mind off of it while she enjoyed her party.

Naturally, Taruto noticed her desperation rather quickly, and watched her intently for a while before he decided to do something about it. When it seemed as though everybody was distracted enough, he went and took hold of her hand, gently tugging on it until she looked at him.

When he had her attention, he gestured for them to leave and she nodded, the two of them managing to slip away without anybody noticing. He lead her to an outcropping of rocks where they would have plenty of privacy, and they found a place where the tides had washed away the sand, exposing smooth rock with shallow water. The sunlight here kept everything a perfect and comfortable temperature.

It was the absolute perfect place to enjoy some alone time on her birthday, but before Pudding could comment on this, Taruto had already pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her passionately, running his hands over her body until he had her pushed down gently, halfway submerged in the water and enjoying the pleasure of his touch and kiss, the sunlight, and the gentle water. She was so at peace that she nearly forgot her need, but when he broke the kiss, he began to massage her swollen bladder and she remembered it instantly.

“It feels like it's swelling as big as a watermelon,” she joked, but cringed from his touch nonetheless. It wouldn't be long before it would become impossible to ignore how desperate she was. Taruto's hands drifted lower as she spoke, and he discovered that her yellow bathing suit, which he had previously thought was a one piece with a ruffle, was actually two pieces, the top being a short dress and the bottom a pair of shorts.

Deciding to take advantage of his discovery, he pulled her shorts down to her knees and lifted her bottom off the ground, pushing her legs back so that the majority of her weight was on her shoulders and her ankles were up by her head. Leaning down, he buried his mouth in her girlhood, moaning as he was met with the taste of her arousal.

Pudding moaned in response, delighted with this turn of events, and it wasn't long before her ears and tail manifested themselves, her tail thrashing in pleasure as her boyfriend ate her out. He delved deep within her with his tongue, pleasuring her just as he knew she loved, reaching up to massage her incredibly swollen bladder while he did all of this, reaching beneath her bathing suit to get a more direct feel for it this time.

It was a bit more difficult to keep her bladder in check with Taruto pleasuring her like this, but she loved it, and she didn't want him to stop any time soon. In fact, what she really wanted was to be able to pleasure him as well, and she barely managed to find her voice to say, “Please, please, let me suck your cock!” She begged him, her voice breaking as he kept licking at her, but then he stopped and looked up at her, nodding before getting up to change positions.

Taruto pulled down the front of his swim trunks before getting into position so that she could suck him off while he continued to eat her out. Before taking his cock into her mouth, she said, “Mm, that looks really yummy!” Then her lips closed around it while he moaned into her, and she sucked at it enthusiastically, slowly licking it all over as if she were savoring it, as if it really was the most delicious treat in the world.

They lost themselves in the sensation of simultaneously pleasuring one another orally for quite some time, but as Pudding felt her orgasm start to come on, she was harshly reminded of the fullness of her bladder, and realized that her control was really beginning to slip. In fact, she was not going to be able to hold it through an orgasm, and even though she had really wanted to get Taruto there before she gave up, and even though she could tell that he was getting really close, she knew that there was just no way she would last.

Her bladder pulsed and throbbed, threatening to leak at the slightest provocation, and she had let herself get too full to avoid such a situation. As she whimpered around him, she knew that she would have to warn him and ask him to stop, as much as she didn't want to. She opened her mouth, trying to pull back to speak, but he thrust himself back into her, not ready to be done just yet. He wasn't giving her any opening to say anything, but she tried anyway.

“Please, we need to stop, I...” was what she tried to say, but her voice was muffled around the length of his member, and she was sure he couldn't understand her. What was more, the sensation of her trying to speak only made him feel all the better, pushing him over the edge. Taruto moaned into her as he came in her mouth, and that had the same effect on her, bringing her right over the edge with him.

And that was when her bladder gave out completely, the contents gushing out of her and washing back over her, with some of it even dripping into Taruto's mouth, but he did not find at all, enjoying the taste of it as it mingled with her juices. And she felt so wonderful, pleasure washing over her as she greedily swallowed every last drop of Taruto's come. The feeling of reaching her climax combined with the relief of her bladder emptying.

There was a moment where they just relaxed and let it all wash over them, neither of them wanting to leave that moment, but then, as they began to come down from their orgasms, Taruto straightened up and bent Pudding even further, pushing her legs up until her knees were nearly touching her shoulders.

“You're such a flexible little monkey!” he commented, praising her, and she grinned at him.

“Well, I have a lot of practice,” she replied, her voice low, and he returned her grin. He positioned her so that he could easily see what he was doing, lining himself up with her.

“Is the birthday girl ready for the main event?” he asked her, and she realized that he was lined up with her cunt, rather than her rear. That was the one place that they had not fucked yet, but she had not yet started the birth control that would allow her to be able to do such a thing.

She was so tempted to give in to him, however, considering how close he was to doing it. She had wanted it many times before, and really, if he wanted to try to force it, she was in no position to stop him. It was tempting to not bother resisting and to give in to him despite every reason she had not to, but reason did win out in the end and she spoke up.

“Oh, Taru Taru,” she said, “you're such a naughty alien!” She wrapped her tail around his member so that she could guide it further down, showing him the proper hole to fuck her in for the time being. “You know you're supposed to stay here for now, remember?”

“Of course,” he said, even though he was a bit disappointed. He had hoped that she would give in in the heat of the moment and that she would want a special treat on her special day, but it _was_ her special day, and he supposed that what she said went. Maybe any other time, he would have tried to convince her a little bit more, but if this was what she wanted today, then this would be what she got. It was her birthday, and he was going to make this as much about her as he could possibly manage.

And so he took hold of her cheeks, spreading her ass to fit himself between them, pressing his tip against the tight hole that he had grown quite acquainted with. He teased her for a moment, not pressing in just yet as he rubbed the head along her, but then he gave himself a nudge, slowly working his member into her. It still took a little bit of work to get inside her, taking it slow so that he did not hurt her, but the benefit was that she was still just as tight as the very first time. Once she had the chance to adjust to him, it was incredibly pleasant for the both of them.

Finally, he gave one final thrust, pushing him the rest of the way within her, and she moaned loud for him. He began to work his hips once he had settled inside of her, thrusting into her while she leaned back, pressing herself further onto him. Their moans were soon mingling, and they were glad for the sound of the waves that would cover up any noise, should there be any passersby to their private hiding place.

“Harder,” she suddenly called out, surprising him, but he was certainly willing to comply, fucking her harder and faster, trying to keep pace with what she wanted from him. Soon enough, however, she called out to him again, begging for him to do it harder, and again, he picked up speed, realizing that if he went any harder, he'd be fucking her quite roughly.

And yet, she still cried out, “Fuck me harder, please!” She was begging for more, and he was afraid of hurting her, but if it was what she wanted, then surely she understood what she was asking for, right? He gave it his all, fucking her rough and hard and fast, listening to the way she cried and squealed in response.

He had never expected her to like it this rough before and had always tried so hard to be gentle with her, just to make sure that he did no damage. It was a surprise to find that she suddenly wanted more, but he certainly couldn't say that he minded. He often had a hard time controlling himself, and if it meant that he didn't have to worry as much about holding back, then that was fine by him. Not to mention that it felt absolutely amazing like this.

“More,” she begged, once more. “Please, Taru Taru, harder! More, please!” She was begging him so frantically and desperately that of course he wanted to comply, but he wasn't sure if he was even able to do anything any rougher to her. He was already fucking her as hard as possible, and he didn't know what else there was...until an idea came to him. It was a bit of a risk, especially if she ended up not liking it, but given how she had reacted to everything so far, he had reason to suspect that she would.

Raising a hand up, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to dial back his strength. He knew that he could hit harder than any human, and harder than most humans could take, but she also wasn't human, and if he held back too much, it might be too weak for her to enjoy. Deciding not to hesitate anymore, Taruto brought his hand down, striking her ass cheek with enough force to seriously injure a human, but Pudding only felt a sharp sting and she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She was honestly surprised that he would ever strike her outside of sparring, but she found that she liked it quite a bit and she began to beg him for more of that. “Please spank your naughty little monkey!” she said, and he complied, striking her again and again. She went on to list all the naughty things she had done, her voice breaking every time a blow landed.

“I didn't go to the bathroom even though I had to pee so bad, and then I snuck off at my own birthday party to be alone with you and I peed myself while you were eating me out, and then I didn't let you fuck me however you pleased!” Naturally, none of these things were anything he would ever actually be upset with her over, and certainly never enough to genuinely punish her, but it was all in good fun, and he struck her over and over again as he agreed with everything she said about herself.

“You're right,” he would say, “you've been so naughty!” All the while, he kept fucking her and spanking her, and then he began to repeat her crimes, giving it his all to make her special day as special as possible.

“You're such a naughty little monkey for trying to hold it for so long at your own birthday party, and then instead of going to pee you went off to play with me!” he said, bringing his hand down so hard she squealed. “You came out to play with me and then peed all over the both of us, and even though all of that was your fault, you wouldn't let me fuck you in your pussy! Bad girl!” She moaned at that, and he was glad that she actually loved all of this, or else he was sure that he would have felt very guilty saying such things.

But because she was enjoying it so much, there was nothing to worry about, and he found that he enjoyed it quite a bit himself, so much so that he was having a hard time keeping himself under control in terms of finishing too soon. If he hadn't already come once that day, he was sure that it would have been impossible to last this long, but thanks to that, his endurance was just a little bit higher. Still, she made it very hard for him to keep waiting with the way she moaned for him every time he spanked her.

He was reaching his limits, however, and it was all he could do to make sure that she got there before he did, no matter what it took. She seemed like she was getting close, getting there just from spanking and the stimulation she got from being fucked from behind alone. She squeaked and moaned and panted, her speech becoming entirely incoherent as she neared her climax and then she cried out, loud and irresistible, and just what Taruto needed to push him over the edge.

The two of them moaned loudly together as he came deep inside of her, and the then they supported each other, panting as they relaxed into the afterglow of their orgasms. The two of them struggled to regain their breath together, Pudding amazed by how much fun she had had with that, and Taruto amazed by their new discovery.

As he began to come down from his orgasm, he noticed just how red and irritated Pudding's behind was. His hits had gotten rather hard toward the end, and even if she had been strong enough to take them, it had still done a little bit of damage, and he was sure that she had to be quite sore now. He pulled out of her, carefully readjusting her as he lowered her butt into the water gently, letting the cool water soothe her, as well as wash away any evidence of what they had done.

He let her rest there, and then he laid down beside her, because he was quite exhausted as well. They laid side by side, sunbathing and half-submerged in the water, the tide washing over them and relaxing them as they recovered from all of their activities. After about a half an hour of this, they were finally ready to get back up. Pudding's bikini bottoms were still around her knees, and the top half of her bathing suit was not quite long enough to cover her.

“We should probably head back before people get worried about me,” said Pudding.  
“Yeah,” Taruto agreed. “They might send someone out to look for us if we're not careful!” He stood up and then helped her up before pulling up her bikini bottoms and straightening her bathing suit top. After that, the two of them ran further into the ocean, splashing around in the water just to make sure that they washed away any lingering evidence of what they had done.

They hoped that if they soaked themselves enough, the salty scent of the ocean would make it so that even those among their friends with very heightened senses of smell would not be able to pick up on the scent. They had learned their lesson where that was concerned, considering what had happened a few months ago at Taruto's birthday party, after their...”festivities” before the party.

Once they were satisfied, they linked hands, smiling and taking off running out of their hidden area. They ran hand in hand down the beach, all the way back to the party, both of them feeling refreshed after resting in the water for so long. Pudding had enjoyed all of her party, but her private party with Taruto had been her absolute favorite part.

 


End file.
